


Like an Onion

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adorable Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Famous Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gamer Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Massage, Naked massage, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), References to Depression, Smut, YouTuber Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Note 1: I am in no way intending to romanticise the mental illnesses and conditions in the tags. Take heed of the warnings, this could be potentially triggering, and if you are suffering, please seek help. You're doing great!Note 2: I'm awful at titling fics. Please ignore my titles





	1. Chapter 1

You knew how it sounded, when you said that your boyfriend went to a different school that it sounded like you were making it up. Even your close friends often became suspect, soon though, you ditched them and spent the free time alone. You held your books to your chest, walking down the corridor towards your locker, ignoring the comments that you heard so frequent. Pulling your phone out, mostly to change the song, you noticed you had one new message, from your boyfriend.   
  
“Hey Sugar, guess who’s changing school?! :) - GN” You smiled as you read the message, but quickly this changed to a feeling of dread, fear. Gabriel couldn’t come here, he’d see who you are away from him, he’d leave you. You shoved your books into your locker, pulling out your lunch before going to sit in your usual spot with a book, plugging your earphones in and quickly becoming immersed in the world of your book, ignoring the comments that quickly restarted from the usual students.

When the next lesson rolled around, you went to your locker to pull out your gym clothes. You always hated gym, you were amazing at baseball, but no one ever gave you a chance. So instead, you sat on the sidelines and watched. Today, it was your least favourite side of gym: fitness. The first part was a 4 mile run, which was 4 laps of the field. You walked around, at the back of the group, not even attempting to run. You heard the comments, everything that was said about your weight, how you ran differently due to injuries, but nothing ever changed. So instead, you walked alone. The teachers never bothered to intervene in the bullying, more bothered when you held up the lesson by not running.

That night, you lay in bed with a sinking feeling in your heart. After an hour long phone call with Gabriel, you became fully aware of the situation. He’d been expelled from his school for pulling one too many pranks, something you could’ve, and probably should’ve, seen coming. He was moving to yours, starting on the following Monday. You sigh, realising that there was only three days between now and then.

Fridays at your school were the worst. The bullies all seemed to ramp up their torments, likely for the weekend ahead when they wouldn’t see you. You were walking to your locker when you felt something shove into you, and you fell down the three steps. You continued walking, not looking back as you stepped in front of your locker. You looked at the various graffiti that covered it, sighing. You opened your locker, throwing away what appeared to be a used condom that had been shoved inside, and replacing your books before going to your lesson, praying it would end quickly.   
  
You spent the weekend alone, in bed. Gabriel had offered to take you out, mentioning something of a movie he’d wanted to see, though you quickly denied. Using the excuse of too much homework, you spent the day in bed, letting your depression swallow you whole. Your father’s had tried to encourage you to get out, to spend time with Gabriel, though it didn’t work.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came around too quickly, and you could feel every beat and palpitation your heart made as you dressed for school, before kissing your dad’s and father’s cheeks, and leaving the house. You walked into school, head down, though it was hard to hide with the bright colours your hair was dyed. You walked to your locker, shoving your books in. You ignored the various calls of your name, walking through the dusty corridors until you reached your classroom. Walking in, you sat at your desk and immersed yourself in your book, waiting for the lesson to begin.   
  
“Seen your boyfriend this weekend?” The calls started early in the lesson. You shook your head, not lifting your head from the desk as you continued your work.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot you can’t see things that don’t exist” The kid said. You sighed and plugged an earphone in. Unaware of the door opening, you didn’t see the figure walk into the room, or go and talk to the teacher.   
  
“See that girl there, she made up having a boyfriend” You heard the kid say, as if it wasn’t a rumour that nearly everyone had heard. Looking up, all you could see was a new head of hair. You shook your head slightly, looking back down. _Great, another one to join the club._

It was lunch break when you saw the new kid again, not for long though. He was being dragged around by the new crowd, and he protested it every time. You looked down to your phone, seeing no new messages from Gabriel. Sighing, you pulled your lunch out and went to your usual spot.   
  
“Yeah, she’s here” You were pulled from the realm of books by a voice. It was the bullies, and as usual, they’d come to you. You didn’t look up, turning a page.   
“Hey princess” Gabriel said, sitting beside you. You looked up, kissing his cheek before continuing to read the book.   
“You know this cow?” The bully asked.   
“’This cow’ I think you’re a bit wrong there. She’s gorgeous, and she’s mine” Gabriel shrugged, connecting his hand with yours. You partied internally, maintaining composure on the outside.   
“She made up having a boyfriend!” The guy exclaimed.   
“I mean, I’m pretty real so bite me” Gabriel shrugged, kissing your head. You smiled and held his hand, cherishing the feel of it.   
“Babe…” He started.  
“Yeah Gabe?” You asked, not looking up.  
“Why do you have lube all over your jacket?” He asked, trailing his fingers through the mess. Lifting your head, you nodded towards the bullies slightly.   
“Are you kidding me?!” He asked, you could see the anger building in his eyes. You nodded, biting your lip.   
“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing new” You sighed, though quickly regretted it. The anger built quick and built big. Gabriel’s anger problems were something he was able to control, but it looked like the dam was about to break.  
“C’mon, Gabe, they’re not worth you getting expelled again. I’ll show you round” You said, putting your books into your bag, along with your jacket a moment later. Gabriel wrapped his jacket around you, rubbing your side gently.   
“Sure?” He asked, lifting your head slightly, forcing you to make eye contact while brushing his thumbs over your cheek. You nodded and kissed him gently, cupping his hands and leaning up to kiss him gently. Gabriel smiled and took one of your hands in his own, following you back into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

You smiled and walked to your locker, putting your stuff inside of it.   
“What lesson are you in this afternoon?” He asked, rubbing his hand over your waist.   
“Why are you hanging out with that pig?” A random girl asked, trailing her hand down Gabriel’s chest.  
“Because I love her” Gabriel shrugged, snapping the girl’s hand away from him. The girls sniggered and laughed.  
“Did she pay you? Seems like something she’d do” Another girl said.   
“Nope. Not paid in the slightest.” Gabriel shrugged, connecting his hand with yours.  
“When did you take that?” He asked, looking at the photos of you both in your locker.  
“When we went to the beach last month, you fell asleep on me” You chuckled. He smiled and pulled the picture closer, looking over it with love in his eyes.  
“Fuck, I’m so lucky to have you” He whispered.

You blushed and kissed his cheek, trailing a hand down his side to connect with his.   
“Prom soon” You sighed, seeing the leaflet that had been shoved through the small vent into your locker.  
“You want to go?” Gabriel asked.   
“Not sure…” You whispered, closing up your locker before walking around.   
“If you want to go, I’ll go with you” Gabriel smiled, holding his hand out to carry your bag.  
“You don’t have to” You protested, though didn’t attempt to grab your bag when he took it in his hand.  
“I don’t mind, not like I have anything to carry anyway” He responded, putting your backpack on his back. You smiled and swung your arms slightly.

“What are you in this afternoon?” You asked, looking up to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his timetable, already looking as worn as yours did, almost 6 months difference between when you’d gotten them.   
“Uh…Science” He said. You looked over his timetable.  
“You’re in my science, English, Gym and when you have computer science, I have art” You said, looking over his timetable. Gabriel smiled and nodded.   
“Bet you can’t wait for gym, get to watch me run around in short shorts” He winked. You laughed and kissed him, slipping your hand into his back pocket.

Gabriel looked down, rubbing your other hand.  
“Why didn’t you say…? You should’ve said that they bullied you” He whispered. You shrugged, shaking your head.   
“It doesn’t matter…I’m used to it” You whispered.  
“You shouldn’t be though, (Y/N)...” He trailed off, pulling you down an empty corridor. You shrugged and brushed your hand through his hair.   
“Gabe…I’ll be fine, I promise” You whispered. Gabriel nodded, though you could see that he didn’t believe it.  
  
“You had dinner?” You asked him. Gabriel shook his head.   
“Not a clue where the canteen is” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed his hand, before dragging him into the main corridor.   
“Alright, there’s two canteens. One for students who are going to eat elsewhere, a quick canteen. Or the other, which is for people who want somewhere to sit down inside. I usually bring my own lunch, so its up to you which one you go into” You said. He nodded.   
“Sit down one” He said, following you into the canteen, joining the end of the queue. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“What’s food like here?” He asked, resting his hand on the side of your cheek.   
“Shit, always cold” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed your head.  
“You say food everywhere is shit” He laughed. You nodded and shrugged.   
“You’ll see” You smiled, holding him. Gabriel smiled and kissed behind your ear, wrapping his arms around you.   
“I think we should go to the movies tonight” He murmured, resting his chin on the top of your head.  
“Oh, do you?” You asked, rubbing his hand.   
“I just got paid, Deadpool 2 is out. Dinner and a movie sounds like a great plan” He chuckled. You smiled and curled up in his arms.   
“We can then, though I don’t know if I have any money” You admitted, pulling your wallet from your bag.   
“Don’t worry about it, as I said, I just got paid” Gabriel smiled. You nodded, rubbing his hand.   
“Alright” You whispered. Gabriel smiled and kissed your head, resting one of his hands in your front pocket.   
  
“Do you want to go to prom?” You asked, noting he was looking at a poster.   
“I haven’t really thought about it. Ours is a few years away yet though” He said.  
“Only one year” You chuckled. He rolled his eyes and picked up a tray, looking at the food.   
“Still, most of the year to decide” He chuckled. You chuckled and nodded.  
“I think we should go” Gabriel smiled.   
“Should we?” You asked. He smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah, show everyone just how fucking amazing you are” Gabriel smiled, while piling his tray with food. You chuckled and shrugged, picking up a bottle of Mountain Dew. Gabriel smiled and put the drink onto his tray, rubbing your side. You smiled and moved to sit down while he paid. You watched as Gabriel moved to sit beside you a moment later, resting his feet on the opposite seats.   
“How’s your mom?” You asked, rubbing his side.   
“Ready to sleep, I think she forgot what it was like to have kids” He smiled. You chuckled and nodded.  
“How’s it feel not being the youngest any longer?” You asked, rubbing his side.   
“Not too bad, not too good” He chuckled. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“You’re lucky, you don’t have siblings” He chuckled.  
“No, true, but I just have two overprotective fathers” You chuckled.  
“Your fathers like me though, so that’s alright” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.   
“Of course they like you, you don’t fuck me around and you’ve made your intentions very clear” You winked. He chuckled and nodded.   
“Kinda hard to not want to marry you” He responded, rubbing your hand. You blushed and looked down.  
“Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” He asked, resting his head on your shoulder and yawning.   
“I don’t mind” You responded, brushing your fingers through his hair.   
“You tired?” You asked, looking down to him

“Of course” He responded. You chuckled and brushed your fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek.  
“Easy afternoon at least” You smiled. He nodded and smiled, kissing your head. You smiled and curled up, kissing along his jaw.   
“Would you like me to walk you home tonight?” He asked, rubbing his belly slightly.   
“I don’t mind” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and curled around you.  
“I’m not asking if you mind, I’m asking if you want me to” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes and kissed his head.  
“What lesson are we in this afternoon?” Gabriel asked. You shrugged, pulling your timetable out.   
“We’re in Science” You said. Gabriel smiled and nodded.  
“Bio, Chem or physics?” He asked.  
“Physics” You said. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around you when the group of bullies walked in.   
“You want to go?” He asked, sensing your anxiety.  
“I’ll be fine” You said softly.   
  
“Hey, (Y/N)...we want to apologise” The leader said. You rolled your eyes, ignoring them.   
“Oh I bet you do” You muttered sarcastically, not missing the snicker from Gabriel.  
“We had no reason to think you made up having a boyfriend” A girl said at the back. You could see that all they wanted was to get to Gabriel, he was famous after all.   
“Forget about it, it’s nothing” You shrugged.   
“It’s not nothing” Gabriel said. You could sense that he was trying to not to flip out on them. You leant down and rubbed his hand gently  
“Babe...they’ve tortured you for three years. They deserve the worst of the worst” Gabriel muttered.   
“Gabriel, I’m going to be okay. You’ve helped me through everything, I’ve dealt with them long enough that it’s nothing” You said softly. He reluctantly nodded, looking up when a bell rang.   
“Time for lesson” You muttered, moving to stand up. Gabriel pulled you into his lap, kissing you deeply. You gasped and moaned softly, gripping his hips. Gabriel smiled and brushed his thumb over the back of your neck.   
“Mine” He whispered, mouth pressed against the corner of your mouth. You kissed him gently and nodded.   
“You know I’m yours” You whispered, standing up and holding your hand out for him.   
“We’re late” He pointed out, seeing the cleaners coming into the canteen. You shrugged and led him out.   
“I’ll say I was showing you round or something” You shrugged. Gabriel smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around you as you both walked to lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah, (Y/N), you’re finally here” The teacher said sarcastically. You nodded and moved to sit down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.  
“She was showing me round” Gabriel said, glaring daggers to the teacher.  
“And who might you be?” The teacher asked.   
“Your new student” Gabriel said, and leant against the wall.  
“Great, another little brat who thinks he’s entitled” The teacher muttered and pointed to a seat beside you.   
“There, or at the front” He said. Gabriel moved and sat beside you, kissing the top of your head gently. 

The lesson dragged. All you could think about was the line of contact between your body and Gabriel’s. His hand was resting on the top of your thigh, almost on the crotch of your jeans, sending fireworks shooting throughout your body. The final bell rang and students raced out of the classroom, but you took your time so that you could have a leisurely walk home, not getting trapped in the crowds of students. You turned to Gabriel, who was leaning against the door, waiting for you. He held his hand out and took your bag, slipping it onto his back, taking your hand in his own.   
“Wanna go to mine for a bit?” He asked. You shrugged and smiled.  
“Sure?” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and pulled your hips close, kissing you gently. You eventually pulled away and pulled Gabriel back into the corridors of the school.   
“Had many students try to talk to you today?” You asked, slipping your hand back beside his.   
“Yep” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Well, you are one of the top Fortnite players on YouTube” You chuckled. He nodded and smiled.   
“Felt amazing this morning, there was a boy in a wheelchair with special needs. His mom was dropping him off, she said she’d never seen him so excited” Gabriel smiled. You nodded and smiled.   
“Ah yeah, he’s nice” You said. Gabriel nodded.   
“He asked me to sign his bag and I took a photo with him” Gabriel smiled, following you out of the building.   
“Spoke to his mom a bit later on, she said he’s never been so happy” Gabriel explained.  
“You’re amazing” You said softly. Gabriel kissed your cheek and smiled.

“What do you want to do?” Gabriel asked, as you walked into his house.  
“Up to you” You said, while Gabriel was locking the door behind you both.   
“But first, I’ve wanted to do this all day” Gabriel muttered, pushing you against the wall and kissing you deeply. You gasped and slid your hands over his body, eventually pulling his hips onto your own. You groaned slightly, slipping your hands to cup Gabriel’s ass. He shifted and eventually moved his head to your neck, nipping and biting, but never leaving a mark. You moaned, shifting slightly against his bulge. Gabriel moaned and eventually pulled away, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Gabriel chuckled and pressed a softer kiss below your ear.  
“We should go upstairs” You muttered, slipping your hand up to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. He smirked and raked his eyes over your body.   
“Can’t believe how good you look in my clothes” He muttered, kissing you again. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his waist.  
“Do you actually want to do this?” Gabriel asked, a seriousness in his voice you only heard when you did this.   
“Y-yeah” You stuttered, nipping his neck slightly. Gabriel smiled and kissed you gently, walking up stairs.   
“W-where’s your parents?” You asked.   
“Work. Cas took Alfie out somewhere and the rest are around…I think” Gabriel chuckled. You nodded and curled up in Gabriel’s arms slightly. He smirked and kissed you gently, walking into his bedroom. You were laid onto the bed, Gabriel quickly kneeling above you and kissing you again. This wasn’t the first time that you and him had done anything sexual, however, it always surprised you how gentle Gabriel was. He always took his time, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could find. That’s exactly what he was doing now. He’d stripped you of his jacket and your shirt, laying them beneath your body. His mouth was sucking a trail of bites into your chest, leaving marks that you’d cherish. Your hands fell into Gabriel’s hair, and you wanted nothing more than to do the same to him, to lay him down and show him how much you love him, though you knew you were too _fat_ to do that.   
“Don’t say that” Gabriel said, eyes flicking up to meet your own, though you flicked yours away, unaware you’d said the thoughts aloud.  
“You’re fucking beautiful” He spoke, with a soft voice, while nipping over your stomach. You wanted to hide away, hiding away the rolls that covered your stomach and the stretch marks that lined your hips.   
  
“Why do you think you’re not?” Gabriel asked, shifting to sit on his knees.   
“You’re gorgeous, who’s told you that you’re not?” He asked, thumb brushing over your cheek.   
“You know...” You trailed off, looking away from him. Gabriel firmed his grip on your face slightly, forcing you to maintain eye contact with him.   
“I don’t know...unless…” He trailed off. You nodded, as if you could read his mind. You knew the people who lingered on his mind, the people that tormented your days.   
“Listen to me” Gabriel started. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“You’re beautiful. The first time I saw you, I knew there and then, I wanted nothing more than to call you my own. Once I built up the courage to walk over to you and talk to you, I realised that your appearance was just the first layer of your beauty” He smiled.  
“Like an onion” He said. You stifled a laugh.  
“There’s that gorgeous smile that I love so much” He smiled, leaning down to kiss you gently.   
“I know it’s the worst description, but you’re fucking gorgeous” He said softly. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to” Gabriel trailed off, though his eyes raked down your body. You shrugged, biting your lip.   
“I don’t mind if you’d rather watch a movie” Gabriel said, smiling when you nodded.  
“What do you fancy?” He asked, climbing off of you, and shifting to lay beside you.   
“Shrek” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed you softly, while flicking Netflix on.   
“Which one?” He asked, searching through the movies.  
“The best one” You chuckled. Gabriel smiled and flicked the movie on, shifting to pull the duvet over you both.  
“So, all of them” He winked.

The next morning, you awoke, still in the clothes you were wearing when Gabriel turned the movies on. You’d fallen asleep somewhere in Shrek 3, after texting your parents to say you were spending the night here. 

“Morning gorgeous” Gabriel muttered, curling closer to you. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Morning” You whispered. Gabriel shifted and rested his head on your chest.   
“What time is it?” He asked.  
“7.45” You said.  
“We got time for a shower?” He asked.  
“A quick one” You said. He nodded and smiled.  
“Want one?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“I’m not that bothered, I’ll grab one tonight if you’d prefer not to” You said. Gabriel kissed you gently.   
“You’re asking if I want to spend time with the most gorgeous woman, naked and wet together?” He winked. You blushed and shrugged.  
“Come on” He smiled, and climbed out of the bed. You smiled and took his hand, following him down the stairs, passing his brother, who was leaving the house to go to class early. You slid into the bathroom, quickly showering with Gabriel.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into class, later that morning, you prepared yourself for the usual comments. You were wearing your jeans with Gabriel’s hoodie over the top, and it was the comfiest outfit that you’d ever worn. Gabriel wasn’t in your first lesson, you were alone in with your art class. Mostly, your art class were okay, though there were some comments that came as usual. Today though, those comments were different. Usually, the comments were that you’d faked the relationship with Gabriel, though today, they were different. One stung more than the rest: “He’ll dump your fat ass soon enough”

You walked through the school at lunch, ignoring everyone. Hood up, head down, you wanted nothing more than to be invisible. But you couldn’t. It only increased the comments that you heard. Gabriel was supposed to be meeting you in the canteen, though you didn’t want to sit in there, and eat in front of everyone. So instead, you texting him to say you were going home, claiming illness to the teachers who asked.  
  
_Lil birdie tells me ur ill? -GN_  
 _Want me to look after u? -GN_  
No, I’ll be ok. Just wanna go back to bed – (Your Initials)  
_Alright. Let me know if you need anything. I love you <3 – GN_  
  
You smiled sadly and left the school, holding Gabriel’s jacket impossibly closer. You walked into the empty house. It was eerily silent, and you wanted nothing more than to climb into your bed and surround yourself with the scent of Gabriel. Your bed was cold, empty and uncomfortable, just like how you were feeling. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, though it wasn’t a comfortable sleep, more the opposite.

You awoke with a jolt, a knock at the window forced you to turn. Gabriel was sat on your roof outside of your window, a bag in his hand and a small smile covered his face when he saw you. You smiled, though you didn't know how obvious it was that you didn't want to, and reached up, opening the window and helping Gabriel climb into your bedroom. Smiling, he pulled you close and hugged you extra tightly.   
“Hey” You said softly, climbing back into bed. Gabriel smiled and climbed in beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“Hey” He smiled, kissing the top of your head.  
“Could you not have gone through the door?” You asked him. He shrugged sheepishly and chuckled slightly.  
“How are you feeling? Any better?” He asked. You sighed and looked away.   
“What did they say?” He asked. It was as if he could read your mind, with nothing more than a facial expression.   
“Same stuff that I heard after people, who don’t know us, found out about us” You sighed, shifting to turn away.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, turning on his side to wrap an arm around your waist.  
“That you’re gonna leave as soon as someone nicer comes along” You sighed.  
“If you are, if you’re just gonna leave. Just go now. Tell me, I don’t want you to stay with me for the sympathy” You sighed, trailing your fingers over the wall.   
“Alright, smile” Gabriel said, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
“W-what, why?” You asked, turning to face him with a frown.   
“I’m dealing with this once and for all” He said, opening twitter. You read the caption that he typed out.   
  
“ **Alrighty. Sorry about the lack of live streams but small PSA. Don’t be a cunt to my girlfriend** ”

You shifted and curled up, hiding your face in his neck.   
“Don’t” You said softly.   
“No, people need to know it’s not okay for them to upset you. I love you, I have done for a long time and it hurts me when they hurt you” He said. You sighed and reluctantly nodded.  
“Don’t show my face” You whispered. He sighed and nodded, kissing the top of your head.  
“Alright” He said, shifting to wrap an arm around you, quickly taking a selfie. You shifted slightly, holding the duvet tighter around you. Gabriel posted the tweet before turning his phone off and slipping it onto the floor.   
“I brought your favourite” Gabriel said, rubbing his hand down your back. You tilted your head up slightly.   
“We have Ben and Jerry’s Ice cream, some Monster and some Pringles” Gabriel smiled. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you” You whispered.   
“You don’t need to thank me” He smiled.  
“I mean for everything. Not just the food, though I like that too” You smiled.   
“You’ve helped me with so much. Most people would leave” You whispered.  
“Most people wouldn’t see you how I see you” He smiled.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, while shifting to look up to him.

“What do you think I want out of this relationship?” Gabriel asked.  
“I uh...I’ve never really considered it” You admitted.  
“When I saw you, 18 months ago, my first thought wasn’t ‘ _ooh nice fuck_ ’ I can assure you of that. I saw a future with you. I saw myself being happy, living with you and having a future. Kids? Maybe, who knows. Marriage? If you want to. Forever? If you want it with me” he said. You nodded and curled up slightly.   
“I do” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“I’m not going to ask you to marry me now. One, because I don’t have a ring, not that’s worthy of you. Two, we’re still so young. However, we both know that we want forever” He smiled, kissing you.   
“I love you” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and lifted two cans of monster from the bag, while kissing you gently. He didn’t need to say anything, but you knew he felt the same.  
“Have you bought a new ring?” You asked, looking to his hand.   
“Oh yeah, it was like $4 online” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed his cheek, lifting his hand to look at the ring.   
“It’s nice” You smiled.   
“Want it?” Gabriel asked, slipping it off of his finger.  
“N-no, you keep it” You said softly. Gabriel lifted your hand and slid the ring onto your finger.   
“It suits you better than me” Gabriel smiled. You smiled and shifted, turning your tv on while curling Gabriel close.  
“What do you want to watch?” You offered.   
“Whatever you want to watch?” Gabriel smiled.   
“Don’t think you want to watch yourself” You said softly. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shifted, holding you closer.  
“Who made comments to you today?” He asked softly.   
“Jeremy from English” You muttered.  
“That fucker” Gabriel growled. You wrapped your arms around Gabriel.   
“Don’t worry about it. You’ve helped me through it” You said softly.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you sooner” Gabriel offered. You shook your head.   
“I’m guessing you didn’t want to eat in front of everyone” He said softly. You nodded, and as if on cue, your stomach rumbled beneath you.   
“Have you eaten?” Gabriel asked. You bit your lip and shook your head, looking down. Gabriel tilted his head down, and lifted yours up.   
“Promise me you won’t skip meals babe” Gabriel whispered.  
“I know it’s only one, but it’s what led to my eating disorder” Gabriel whispered, cupping your cheeks. You nodded, avoiding his eyes. Gabriel tilted your head up, forcing your eyes to meet his.   
“Promise?” He asked.   
“Promise” You responded, biting your lip.

Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head.  
“Ice cream?” He offered, and you nodded. Gabriel smiled and lifted the pot from the bag with two spoons.   
“What flavour?” You asked.  
“Your favourite” Gabriel smiled.   
“But you don’t like it?” You said.  
“You’re worth it” Gabriel smiled. He shifted around on the bed until you could lay between his legs, resting your head on his chest and your back against his stomach. The television was a welcome background noise as you shared the snacks with Gabriel, until you eventually fell asleep together in bed, no longer cold.


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke to your parents entering the house. You curled closer to Gabriel and whined, burying your head in his chest.  
“Hey princess” He smiled. You grumbled and hid your head slightly. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arms around you, cuddling you close.  
“Hey” You muttered, and curled close. You looked up when your father walked into the room.  
“Hey dad” You whispered.  
“Hey darlin’, how you feeling?” He asked. You knew the school had rang him about you coming home early, though he didn’t know what had caused it. You shrugged in response, curling closer to Gabriel.  
“Me and your father were planning to go for a meal tonight, wondered if you both wanted to come along? Nothing fancy, just a bar meal and a few drinks, celebrate our anniversary” He said. You shrugged.  
“I don’t mind” You said, looking to Gabriel.   
“I don’t either” He said.   
“What time?” You asked, looking up to your father.  
“7ish” He said.   
“We could grab a shower then. I think there’s some clothes of yours here” You said, looking to Gabriel. He nodded and smiled.   
“That sounds like a plan” He said, and curled around you more. You smiled slightly, before looking to your father.  
“Yeah, we’ll come along” You smiled. He smiled before leaving your bedroom, allowing you to turn to Gabriel. He smirked and kissed you deeply. You moaned slightly, spreading your legs minutely. Gabriel smirked and shifted, leaning against the wall that your bed leant against. You shifted and took one of Gabriel’s hands, slipping it into your jeans. He bit his lip and looked up to you.  
“You sure about this?” He asked, and briefly flicked his eyes to the door. You knew he was anxious, you’d never done more than making out while your parents were home. You nodded and smiled slightly.   
“Yeah, I’m sure we can figure something out to make me silent” You winked. Gabriel moaned slightly.  
“I know what you’re hinting at, it’s your favourite number. Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded again, and smiled.  
“Yes” You smiled. Gabriel smirked and kissed you deeply, pulling you on top of him. You didn’t like being on top of Gabriel, more often than not you felt like you were crushing him.   
“Turn around” Gabriel said, and you did as he said, spinning around so your head was aligned with his crotch, and vice versa.   
“You’re fucking beautiful” Gabriel muttered, while unzipping your jeans. You moaned and attempted to unzip his jeans, though his tongue was already doing sinful things, through the thin layer of your panties. You shifted, rolling your hips against Gabriel’s face. He grinned and lifted you up, gripping your thighs and holding you against his face. You moaned and bit your lip, attempting to hide the moans. Gabriel slid his hand down and pushed your underwear aside, licking into you. You shifted and rolled your hips, all previous thoughts of crushing Gabriel were long gone. All you could think about was the feel of Gabriel’s tongue against you. It didn’t take Gabriel long to bring you to orgasm, knees weakening as you bit your lip painfully to hide the screams. You were boneless as you shifted to curl up beside Gabriel. You bit your lip and trailed your hand down his side, resting on his waist.  
“Sorry” You whispered.  
“Why?” He asked, taking your hand and kissing it.   
“I crushed you and you didn’t even get off” You said softly.  
“Nope. Don’t apologise. You haven’t hurt me, I’m totally fine” Gabriel said. You bit your lip and nodded.  
“Do you want me to...” You trailed off, looking down.   
“I don’t mind” He said softly. You bit your lip and wrapped your leg around his waist, reaching down to pull the duvet over your bodies. Gabriel smirked and kissed you gently.  
“Have you got a condom?” You asked.   
“Doubt it, have you?” Gabriel asked, patting over his pockets. You nodded and reached over, opening the drawer beside your bed, pulling one out.  
“You sure you wanna do this?” Gabriel asked. You nodded and reached down, pushing his boxers down. Gabriel grunted slightly and reached down, rolling the condom on. He bit his lip as he spread you slightly, slowly rolling his hips against you.   
“You ready?” He asked. You nodded and reached down, pushing him into you. Gabriel bit his lip and moaned, pushing in to the hilt. You rested your head on Gabriel’s shoulder, biting the skin to hide the moans.   
“Fuck” Gabriel whispered. He slowly pulled out, before fucking in deeper and slightly harder. Your hands tightened on his shoulder blades, almost crying out at the pleasure you were feeling. Gabriel rolled into you a few times, you were so sensitive from your previous orgasm that your second orgasm didn’t take long to arrive. You tightened around Gabriel, almost screaming as you came. The feeling of you tightening around him was enough to push Gabriel over the edge, filling the condom as he came, grunting slightly. You groaned and shifted slightly.  



	7. Chapter 7

Several minutes passed in silence, the pair of you attempting to regain your breaths. Gabriel’s arms were holding you close, his lips were pressed against your head and his chest was heaving.  
“Damn” Gabriel muttered, trailing his hand down your chest.  
“Hm…?” You asked.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous” He smiled. You shrugged, though Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed you.  
“You’re fucking beautiful” He said, shifting to pin you down and kiss you numerous times. You moaned and felt yourself heating, watching as Gabriel sat back. His jeans and boxers were balled at his knees, and his t-shirt was rucked up, yet he still looked absolutely stunning.   
“Do you wanna go grab a shower?” You asked him, trailing your hands down to his hips. Gabriel smiled and nodded, kissing you before climbing off off the bed and pulling his jeans up. He held his arms out for you and lifted you up, pulling your body close to his. He kissed you gently, smiling wide.

“What?” You asked, slightly concerned at his wide smile.   
“Just love spending time with you. Especially with your family around” He smiled.   
“I feel normal” He admitted. You smiled softly and kissed him, gripping his hips.  
“You are normal” You smiled. He shrugged, but kissed you again.   
“Being famous doesn’t mean you can’t have a childhood. You’re allowed to have a normal life” You smiled. Gabriel shrugged and kissed you again. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. You smiled slightly and kissed him, before backing out of the room.  
“Shower time” you smiled. He nodded and kissed your neck again, before grabbing a towel. You smiled and picked yourself a towel before walking downstairs, to where the shower was.

Steam filled the room as you and Gabriel stepped into the stall, your naked bodies pressed together in the confined square, though neither of you cared. Gabriel had very quickly pushed you against the wall and kissed you deeply, his hands gripping your hips and pulling you close. You scraped your nails down his back, leaving red welts in their place. Gabriel grunted slightly, you could feel how hard he was without even looking. You smirked and dropped to your knees in front of him, stroking your hands up his thighs. Gabriel bit his lip and brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“You sure?” He asked softly. You nodded and smiled, taking him into your mouth. Gabriel’s head fell back against the wall and he bit his fist to hide moans that were threatening to spill out. You smirked and took him deeper, gripping his thighs slightly. Gabriel came with a moan, bitten into his hand. You grinned as you swallowed his come, smirking up to him. You wrapped your arms around Gabriel stood up, leaning up to kiss him. Gabriel grinned and slid his hands to your waist, while reaching up to pour some shampoo into his hand for you.

Walking into the bar, you felt your heart sink. Across the room stood all the people that bullied you.   
“G-gabe…” You whispered, stuttering slightly.  
“Yeah, babe?” He said softly, holding your hand tighter when he felt you drifting. When you didn’t move your head, he followed your line of eyesight, finding the people that tormented you. Gabriel turned to you and cupped your cheeks.  
“Listen to me, they’re not worth getting upset over. You and I both know that what they say is bullshit. I love you, I’m not going to leave you, and I don’t ever want to leave you, no matter what they say” Gabriel said softly. Your eyes flickered down, resting on the floor as you nodded. Gabriel pulled you close and kissed you gently, further showing everyone that you were his and no – one else’s. You melted into the kiss, hands slipping to his waist and pulling him closer.

This was the happiest that Gabriel had seen you, all day. Head thrown back as you laughed at another of your dad’s bad jokes, he could do no more than watch with love – filled eyes. His arm was around your shoulders, your head was on his shoulder and the group across the bar were no longer on your mind.  
“Hey Gabriel” One of the girls said, drawing everyone’s attention to where she stood at the end of the booth.  
“Fuck off” He said, shifting to rub your shoulder gently.  
“Hey now, that’s a bit harsh” Your father said.  
“No it’s not. They’ve made (Y/N) go through hell for three years” He shrugged, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. You could see the anger building in your father’s eyes, but your dad stopped him. You shifted and curled closer to Gabriel, shivering slightly.  
“Cold?” He asked, a small smile on his face. You nodded, biting your lip slightly, watching as the girl walked away. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his jacket around you, zipping the front up and kissing you.   
“T-thanks” You stuttered slightly. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head, shifting to sit around you again. You smiled and curled closer to him, relaxing in his arms.   


Gabriel watched as you barely picked at your food. He knew what it was, he knew why you weren’t eating. He wished he could change it. But he couldn’t.   
“Excuse me” He muttered, standing up when he saw one of the guys go to the bathroom.   
“Where are you going?” You asked.   
“Just need to sort something out” He said, leaning down to kiss you before walking away. You watched him walk into the bathroom, before picking at your food again.


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes passed as you became concerned until he came out of the bathroom, with one of the bullies behind him. Gabriel had some blood on his knuckles, and he moved to sit beside you, using the napkin to wipe the blood away.  
“What did you do?” You asked, eyes widening.   
“Taught him a lesson, he’s going to teach the rest” Gabriel muttered, wiping at his hand. Biting your lip, you lifted his hand and looked over the bruises and blood.   
“Aren’t you just as bad as them, by extension?” You asked.  
“Nope” He shrugged.   
“He punched me first, and had a knife. I just had me and a lesson to teach” Gabriel shrugged. He lifted your hand and kissed it gently.  
“They’re not going to speak to you, ever again” He promised. You nodded and smiled slightly.  
“Thank you” You whispered. Gabriel smiled and held you close.

Returning home later that evening, you’d decided to spend the night at Gabriel’s, and so, you were packing a bag with some clothes and what was needed for school the next morning. Gabriel leant against the door frame, watching you.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. You shrugged, not responding verbally. Gabriel shifted to stand in front of you, removed the clothes from your shaking hands and hugged you tightly. You felt yourself melting into the touch. He always knew when you weren’t okay, it was as if he could read your mind. You felt his arms wrap tighter around you, holding your body impossibly closer. His hand moved to the back of your head and cupped it gently, rubbing slightly with his thumb.  
“You’re going to be okay” He promised. You nodded, though it often felt like the opposite. 

The next day, school was the most boring thing that could exist to begin with. Gabriel had been taken first thing, having to sort something, and you were alone. Thankfully, no one really said anything to you, but still. You were bored and lonely. Sometime around mid-morning, it all changed and it seemed to be less boring, everyone in your year was called down to a seminar. You were one of the last classes in, yet still, you ended up at the front, separated from the class. Gabriel was sat on the stage, looking down to his phone with his legs swinging in front of him. He looked up briefly when he lifted his sweatshirt off, his t-shirt briefly riding up and whistles could be heard, though you knew everyone saw the line of bites you’d left on his chest the previous morning. You smiled up to him and winked, pulling your own phone out while you waited for the teacher to come up. Soon enough, a teacher was stood atop the stage. She spoke for several minutes regarding updates to previous news events. And then the topic changed. It changed to bullying. She spoke of personal experiences, how she herself was bullied and she wouldn’t tolerate it in her school. All the while, Gabriel refused to look to you. He knew what you wanted to say, he wanted to say the same things. Across the room, the group that tormented you were all chuckling and snickering.   
“Alright fuckers. Story time” Gabriel said, and you chuckled slightly.  
“I’m new here, but I’ve quickly learnt that there’s a group of you that if I could, I would punch you all in the face” He said, while moving to stand in front of you, and hold his hand out for you. You bit your lip and took his hand, letting him lead you.   
“I moved here from a school just out of state, and as much as you don’t need to know any of it, there’s a story I want y’all to hear. Maybe you fuckers will realise that you need to stop” He said, while moving to sit on the stage. You sat beside him and picked at the hem of your jeans, not looking up to everyone. Gabriel’s arm wrapped around your shoulder as he kissed the top of your head.   
“I knew this kid. Amazing kid, streamed with him a few times. He was bullied, a lot like the love of my life” He started, looking down to you. You blushed, not looking up.   
“Thing is, he didn’t have anyone like (Y/N) does. I tried to help, a few of us did, but we couldn’t be there with him 24/7” Gabriel continued, tightening his grip slightly. This was one of the hardest stories, he told you this sometime around your one year anniversary, when he took you to the spot that meant so much to him.   
“Eventually, he topped himself. Couldn’t take it anymore, and wanted it all to end” Gabriel said. Looking down, Gabriel smiled sadly when you rubbed his thigh.   
“Now you’d think that’s it. End of story, right?” He said, while turning the monitors on. There was a news article open, and he knew that everyone in the room could see.  
“Nope. The kids who bullied him are now in jail. Murder. While it wasn’t directly their fault, the police concluded that the bullying was the direct cause of his suicide. Now, you’d think that because he killed himself that the bullies didn’t get charged? Wrong. They’re all in for up to 30 years” He said, flicking to the article. You wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, kissing his cheek.   
“You’re going to be okay” You whispered to him, while he nodded, though it didn’t look like he believed it.  
“So, ya little bitches, when you think it’s funny to bully someone, for whatever sick satisfaction you get from it, just remember that article. You could end up getting arrested for it” He said, dipping his head slightly. You bit your lip when you saw tears drip from his cheek. You shifted and hugged him tightly.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re okay” You said softly. You shifted to lift Gabriel into your lap and rub your hands over his shoulders until the tears stopped, while the teachers took over the remainder of the seminar. Gabriel hopped off the stage and held his hands out for you, helping you off of the stage, and walking out of the hall with you.   
“He’d be proud of you” You whispered, while leaning against a wall and holding him close.   
“I know...I just…I wish I’d known sooner” He whispered.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? You knew how much it affected me” Gabriel said softly. You shifted and held him close, while kissing his neck.   
“Because Gabriel, I didn’t want you becoming too concerned. You helped me more than enough, I didn’t want you to become too concerned over something that you were already fixing” You said softly. He reluctantly nodded and pulled back, looking up to you.   
“Promise me? If it ever gets that bad, promise me you’ll talk to me. Don’t just suffer in silence” He said. You nodded.  
“I need you to say it” Gabriel said.   
“Gabriel, I promise that I will tell you” You promised, cupping his cheeks. Gabriel smiled sadly, tears welling again.   
“Come on, lets go out to the cliff” You said. Gabriel nodded and took your hand, following you out of the school and down to the cliff, where the ashes of his friend were spread.

You sat down on the edge with Gabriel, rubbing his side.   
“I love you” You said softly. Gabriel shifted to lay back, pulling you over him. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, rubbing his chest.   
“You’re going to be okay” He whispered.  
“Yeah, Gabe, I’m going to be okay” You promised. Gabriel smiled sadly down to you.   
“What are you doing tonight?” Gabriel asked.   
“As far as I’m aware, I may be baby sitting” You said. Gabriel smiled and nodded.  
“Enjoy. I might stream tonight” He smiled.   
“You could, or you could come baby sit with me” You said. He chuckled.   
“Who are you babysitting?” He asked.  
“Cousins 4 year old son” You said.  
“Why don’t you invite him to mine? Can help you baby sit and I can stream” He smiled.   
“Hm...I’ll look into it” You smiled, while kissing Gabriel’s jaw. He smiled and held you tighter.   
“You’re so fucking gorgeous” He muttered, slipping his hands just below the waistband of your jeans.   
“Am I?” You asked, smiling slightly. You knew how he’d react. He flipped you over and kissed over your face and neck, holding you down.   
“Fuck yes” He growled, kneeling over you. You smirked up to him and pulled him down to kiss you, shifting when he pressed his hips down to your own.   
“Fuck” You muttered. He grinned and kissed you before sitting back.   
“Come on, let’s go somewhere private” He said softly. You smiled and sat up, standing up a moment later. The walk home was filled with a recognisable sexual tension, and you wanted nothing more than to push him against a wall and do various sinful things.

Walking into Gabriel’s house, you pulled him onto you and kissed him deeply, slipping your hands into the back of his jeans.   
“Fuck” He muttered, watching as you rolled your clothed body against his, searching for friction.   
“Someone’s needy” He chuckled, wrapping your legs around him and walking you up the stairs. Gabriel grinned and nipped along your neck, his fingers brushing through your hair, lightly tugging in just the right away.

Moaning, you gripped his shoulder blades and smirked when he threw you onto your bed and climbed on top of you, tugging his t-shirt off. He threw it across the room and smirked down to you, grinning as he did. You chuckled and brushed your fingers through his hair.   
“I fucking love you” You murmured. Gabriel smiled and kissed you softly.  
“How about a massage?” He smirked. You smiled and nodded.   
“That sounds nice” You murmured. He smiled.   
“Get naked and I’ll grab a towel” He smiled. You nodded and watched as he left the room, reaching into his jeans to adjust himself. You pulled off your t-shirt and bra, before moving to your trousers. Gabriel smirked when he walked into the room, seeing you pulling your panties off of your body. You didn’t see him, but the intake of breath that you heard was enough of a sign to you to know he was reaching into his jeans again. You smirked when you turned around and found him stroking himself, jeans being kicked from around his ankles.   
“Feeling good?” You asked, smirking. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently, his hands sliding to your hips, pulling them close to his. You could feel how hard he was between you.   
“Sooner you’re mine for ever...” He murmured.   
“Already am yours forever” You chuckled, while taking the towel from his hands and laying it on the bed. Gabriel grinned and watched you lay down onto the bed, purposely wiggling your ass as you laid down. You heard the groan and grinned. Smiling, you looked over when the bed shifted around you, and Gabriel’s knees appeared by your sides.

Gabriel’s hands massaging your shoulders was the best thing you could imagine. The oil made the slide of his hands over your shoulder blades so much smoother. He’d always been good at massages, it was even better when both of you were turned on. Once he’d finished, you were a horny, needy mess and so was Gabriel.  
“Netflix and Chill?” He smirked, nipping your neck lightly between his teeth, leaving a small mark. A breathy moan left your throat, you couldn’t do much more than that. Your brain had melted at this stage, and Gabriel knew it. Grinning, he turned his Xbox on while you turned over to lay on your back. Gabriel grinned when he turned to face you, the sight of your naked body making his dick twitch slightly. Chuckling, you pulled him close and kissed him gently, hearing the Xbox start up sound. You both became too occupied to realise that the Xbox was waiting.


End file.
